The Formidable Terran
by Ilovestarcraft
Summary: The Koprulu sector was introduced to a new faction of Terran, but the faction was different instead of humans it was Android and they employed odd tactics against its enemies regardless of race Zerg, Protoss, even other Terrans. The commander, a very odd one as he was shrouded in mystery and was not like others, Kain average High schooler Starcraft player reincarnated Short at 1st.
1. Intro

**So this is just the notes at the beginning of the story although keep in mind I have never written one of these before and I decided to say screw it, due to the fact that many other Starcraft Stories start off with a great concept, story, and just get left behind never to be touched again, so I being a hypocrite myself will use their ideas for inspiration to my Fanfic, but be warned I may also do the same thing as they do as i would probably run out of steam and give up, but hey at least I'm telling you in the first place. As always Starcraft and its characters do not belong to me, but to Blizzard. Ideas Credit to The Swarm by East Bridge, The Swarm Lord by Marine3950, Birth of the New Swarm by** **Wearenotgoauld, and The Swarm of War by VexMaster**

Thoughts in _Italic_

Conversation **Normal**

Thoughts inside of Thoughts _**Bold and Italic**_

Chapter 1:Same old Beginning

 _The names Kain, Kain Mercer, average high schooler living the same old life as any other high schooler, dreaming of living a life just like the ones in novels. Novels such as a person dying and being reincarnated as the ruler of the Zerg on some distant land or solar system. In my opinion though everyone seems to Zerg nowadays which I would love to control Terran units instead or Protoss. Dreams will be dreams though and I have to get ready for finals thankfully today's my last day of it which is gonna be great because of a summer full of nonstop Elite AI matches as I do not like playing with other players excepts for co-op mode. As I walking with my friends Alina and Danny across the street talking to Danny about Starcraft while Alina was on her phone when I thought to myself_ _ **Hey non of us looked left and right well we're f**ked**_ _. As soon as I thought this I look to my right and saw a car speeding at us without a care in the world and I then pushed my friends out the way._ _As soon as I finished pushing them away, I thought **'**_ _ **Hey wheres that car'**_ _then it hit me, literally. Next thing I knew I was flying through the air like a human rocket and then my vision blacked out. Next thing I knew I was in a dark space just standing for some odd reason with no clue of where I am, but with an inkling of why I am here. It was of two things this was heaven waiting to be judged and pass on to the next life or God has accidentally killed me just like those Chinese novels. Soon enough a Man in white clothing comes in through a white door which shone very brightly and said_ **"Sorry son I was taking a break from working as a God to Go Driving and wasn't paying attention so I will give you a chance to reincarnate into a world of your choosing or just reincarnate back to Earth as someone else with no memory."** _Me being the Asian and Starcraft lover I am, I chose to reincarnate into the world of Starcraft controlling the Terran albeit instead of humans running the units and mechs it would be Androids as humans have a very short life span and I myself would be converted into a Android/Human. God listened to my request and thanked me for not hating him for accidentally killing me. As I left I thought back to how my life would get more exciting in the future and never thought something like this would ever happen to me and with that final thought my vision once again went to black._


	2. First Steps

**So this is just the notes at the beginning of the story although keep in mind I have never written one of these before and I decided to say screw it, due to the fact that many other Starcraft Stories start off with a great concept, story, and just get left behind never to be touched again, so I being a hypocrite myself will use their ideas for inspiration to my Fanfic, but be warned I may also do the same thing as they do as i would probably run out of steam and give up, but hey at least I'm telling you in the first place. As always Starcraft and its characters do not belong to me, but to Blizzard except for my Oc of course. Ideas Credit to The Swarm by East Bridge, The Swarm Lord by Marine 3950, Birth of the New Swarm by** **Wearenotgoauld,** **Lost and Found Remnant UED forces in the Koprulu Sector by Serdancos** **, and The Swarm of War by VexMaster**

Thoughts in _Italic_

Conversation Normal

Thoughts inside of Thoughts _**Bold and Italic**_

 _When my vision recovered it had shown a sight I was quite familiar with a huge looming command center, from now on referred to as the CMC, with a pile of what seemed to be 8-10 Scvs just standing there idly. As soon as i saw them I thought "_ _ **I wonder if they are humans huh"**_ _and went to go check to see if they were. Inside I found to my antisocial surprise that inside was this robot machine looking machine kinda like an advance android in Animes I have seen. I then decided to think of my resource menu to look at what kinda buildings I have access to and saw this_

 _Kain Mercer_

 _Command Level:1_

 _Nanites:0/10,000_

 _Blueprints Level:1_

 _Access to CMC,Supply,Refinery,Barracks, and Bunker_

 _Command Level 1 requires 10,000 nanites to upgrade to Command Level 2_

 _So this is the screen I get look at compared to Zerg ones well this has a lot more finer details in it then the ones I have read. That's when I notice the fact that I do not seem to be fully human. In the menu it has me listed as an Android(Human body in Cryo Sleep). It seems I can transfer between what body I'm in, but it's a good idea to keep my Human body in Cryo Sleep. The Human body is a liability due to the unknown surroundings. It seems that I could also switch between my scvs and other units I create which kinda makes me immortal in a way. I get the scvs mining the minerals at the natural base and send one off to go scout the surrounding areas to find out more about the surrounding area. After roughly a few hours passed, with the creation of 4 more scvs costing 50 nanites with time required being 1 minute, I start a barracks and one supply depot just to have it there. The scvs seem to gather a crystal roughly ever tens seconds and convert it into nanites in tens seconds with the return value being ten nanites. This took about roughly an hour or two for the supply depot and barracks to be completely built. The supply depot takes 210 nanites to build and the time is 10 minutes. The supply depots looked like the mercenary ones in the game, but the satellites actually had a use, to allow the control of more units. It looks like it doubles as a storage unit while taking place of the role of an overlord. The command center allowed me to control 50 units while each new supply depot gave me 10 more units allowed to be controlled and 200 more space for the nanites. It seems that I am allowed to build more units than I can control, but they will just be built they cannot be used kinda like they are shut down or are in stasis. The barracks takes 360 nanites to build and the time it took was around half an hour. The only units I have access to the marines and the mauraders is not available until command level 2 is achieved. It seems that every command level it unlocks new buildings and units to train. What can be built and trained at the new command level is unknown, but the final level must be space or something else. The marines cost 75 nanites to train and produce with the training time being 1 minute. I decided to create 10 marines when the the scv, which was about 12 klicks away form the base, I sent to scout reported a group of around 20-30 strange creatures heading in the direction towards the base. I had an scv build a Bunker which unlike the game it could hold 10 marines, 12 if they squeeze in together. The bunker cost me 250 nanites and took 45 minutes to build. The creatures arrived at the base an hour later which shows they are very fast, but not fast enough for my defenses to be built. I got 20 more marines built with supply depots covering the bunker a good ol' starcraft one strategy to keep melee units from reaching the bunker when they try to attack. The creatures had rushed into view when the marines started to fire at them. The first few creatures fell to the first volley of bullets, but oddly the ones in the back produced some weird type of wind to direct the bullets away from them. One of the larger creatures sent out some type of wind attack, but it was blocked by the supply depots allowing the bunker to be untouched by the attack. The other 20 marines I trained were stationed around the supply depots firing between the cracks to shoot at the creatures. A few of the creatures broke/jumped through the supply depots destroying them and a few marines the rest of the surviving marines focused fire on the one inside the base while the ones in the bunkers killed the ones outside. I lost 4 more marines due to the creatures strange powers, but it was surrounded by the gunfire killing before it could do more damage. After the marines in the bunker killed the few remaining creatures I took a report on the amount of marines I lost. I lost 7 marines to the creatures: 3 when they broke through and the 4 when they were inside and lost two supply depots to the weird attack sent by the big ones. The creatures looked similar to a mix of bear and a lion, but twice the size of the imaginary mix. After the attack, the creatures were put into a supply depot while the scvs built more bunkers to protect the base and I trained more marines to fill them. I was counting my forces when the scv scouting sent a report it found a human settlement about 40 klicks off the base. I had the scv sit there and wait while I made sure the base was defended while I switch to the scv. Welp time to see what this world's humans work._

 _Author Notes/Review Replies:_

 _Ayman El Kadouri-Yes, but something is planned for the future that involves some secret stuff in development._


End file.
